


Glow: A Leafgreen Nuzlocke

by Frogace55



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogace55/pseuds/Frogace55
Summary: Avery's not the average trainer going on the average journey.
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginnings

It was a quiet day in Pallet Town, or so it seemed. Hidden away in one of the many rooms, an aspiring trainer was preparing for a journey. Multiple outfits, pocket change, and other travel necessities were being stuffed into Avery’s pack, as the new trainer excitedly threw more and more of his checklist into his pack. Grabbing his pack and throwing it on, he saw himself in the mirror and did a quick check.

He was a rather skinny, smaller-looking guy for a fifteen-year-old guy, but with clear muscle on his body. . . or what could be seen past his baggy white jacket. His jeans were similarly looser past the waist as they flapped a bit around with his movements without getting in his way. His shades stayed firmly on his face as he paused and posed in the mirror, showing off his bulk to himself. With some small self satisfaction, he reached behind his PC and grabbed a potion for himself, before rushing out of his room. . . and tripping down the stairs. 

He braced himself for the impacts as he tumbled face over foot down the stairs, slamming into the wall dazed. After a quick check from Avery to ensure no one was coming (Odd enough on its own, considering the kid was normally home alone since he was ten) and that he didn’t break anything, he walked out the house and started for the tall grass.

“HEY! What are you doing?” A shout came from behind Avery and he immediately groaned.

“Nothing Oak. . .” He lied, though the old professor could see through it without issue.

“That pack says you are about to go fight wild pokemon again.”

“And if I was?”

“I’d tell you to do something a bit more important with your time.”

Avery started to tap his foot. “Like what?”

“Come to the lab and I’ll show you.”

Avery rolled his eyes as he sighed. “More errands, Old man? You know I can easily go up to Mount Moon and back now.”

Oak simply chuckled. “What if I said some of the pokemon at the lab needed a walk?”

“You know I dislike those birds you have around.” Avery said as he turned to face Oak.

“Not the wild’s I study. Someone a bit more interested in stretching their legs.”

“Can I get any more info?”

“If you follow me.” Oak smirked.

Avery let out a groan. “Fine. I’ll follow you to the lab.”

The two made the short trip to the Professor’s lab. Once there, the sight of Oak’s grandson, a guy Avery's age by the name of Blue, leaning against the door with a smug smirk brought Avery’s pleased mood down.

“Looks like the vulpix is finally down.” He sneered.

“You know I’m not a vulpix, you ass.” Avery spat back.

“Right, right. You’re a foreign sort.”

Oak stepped in before the two could come to blows. “Boys, before you make a mess in the front of my lab. . . _again _, can you do what I called you for?”__

____

____

Grumbles of “Yes, Sir” came from the two boys as they entered the lab. Blue made a beeline for the back as Avery looked around at all the unknown machines, some of which he’d been hooked up to. The lab was little different than the other times he’d been, but all the smart guy stuff still flew over his head. 

Oak stood waiting with his grandson at a nondescript table as Avery slowly walked over, still curious about all the tech. 

"I don't have all day, Kitboy." Blue called, snapping Avery back with an angry dash.

Before Avery could strike Blue in the heat of the moment, Oak held up a book in the path. The momentary break in sightline slowed his assault and, once Avery had closed the distance, Oak smacked him on the head.

"Now, if you two are done playing, I called you two here to request you two take some of the rarer specimens for a walk." Oak points to the table, where three balls sat on the table.

"I'll let you take your pick from the three on the table. Take your time to do so, and no more fighting from you two on picks."

Avery looked over the three, before reaching out to one with a droplet on it, as Blue swiped the fire symbol one with alarming speed. 

"Better fire type than you, Kitboy."

Avery was about to snap back when he saw the leaf marked ball shake. He grabbed it and threw it up, releasing a Bulbasaur from inside.

'Finally, Professor said we'd be out an hour ago.' A feminine voice came from the Pokemon below. 'So which idiot picked my-'

"Great. . . Hello, little Miss." Avery waved.


	2. Battles

'So, the muscle head is my escort, huh?' The Bulbasaur spoke and Avery immediately flipped back onto his guard.

"Something wrong with me watching over you?" Avery asked. "I can pick up the water one and leave you here."

'Who said I was complaining? I know you are capable enough to watch me for the moment.'

Oak laughed at the two's back and forth, stopping them from continuing. "This particular Bulbasaur has been making some noticeable scenes due to her rarity and temperament. I know you'll be able to handle her though."

"She have a name?" Avery asked.

"Not that were have given her. Scientific impartially and all." Oak gave a chuckle.

'The others called me 'Sprout.' Wanted to poke fun at me.' The Bulbasaur shook violently. 'Hate it.'

"Then how about 'Venus?' Pretty lass like you should have a pretty name." Avery said with a chuckle.

'I guess it will do.' The newly named Bulbasaur said with a nod.

Seeing the nod, Oak chucked. "I guess she accepts it. Now, I have a package I need to get. I don't think it would be too odd for me to ask you to fetch it while you are already heading to Viridian Town, would it?"

"I guess not," Avery chuckled as he started for the door. "Come on then Venus."

" **HOLD UP ONE MINUTE!** " Blue called. "Avery, bet I can beat you this time."

He pointed the pokemon in his hand towards Avery. "One-on-one battle."

'I just met this guy, and I already don't like him.' Venus widened her stance, her bulb shaking a bit as her eyes squinted at her challenger.

"Your Bulbasaur seems to be for it." Blue said with a smirk. "So how about it."

"Venus, think you can do this cleanly?" Avery asked as Blue threw his ball into the air, sending out a Charmander.

'For a given definition.'

"Don't wreck the lab." Avery and Oak both said, Avery talking to Venus as Oak looked down his grandson.

'Done.'

Blue didn't wait for Avery to officially accept the challenge, before ordering his Charmander to attack. The fiery lizard ran forward with claws ready towards Venus as the Bulbasaur stood stalk still. 

"Early Pidgey gets the Caterpie." Blue boasted as his Charmander raised his claw up to strike.

"Venus, if you would Tackle now." Avery spoke softly as he gave the command, almost as if it was a minor suggestion.

Venus complied either way, ramming into the Charmander's gut before his blow could land. The Scratch came down, barely nicking Venus's bulb on her back. The Charmander stumbled back, small bits of surprise on his face.

"And again." Avery ordered, but Venus needed no instruction.

Venus continued to charge forward, this time jumping up to strike the Charmander in the jaw. Now on the back foot, he could only Growl in response.

"Finish this up." Avery called, before looking to Blue. "You forget the second Rattata gets the berry."

Venus, for her part, Tackled the Charmander once more. This final blow sent him into the table leg with a hard thud, before he fell unconscious. Venus walked back to Avery with a smirk as Blue started to sputter.

"I believe this is another win for me." Avery said as he opened his palm. "And since you wanted to make this a trainer battle. . ."

Blue grumbled as he took out a fistful of cash and slammed it into Avery's palm. "Next time, I'm going to wreck you."

Avery rolled his eyes as he pocketed the money. He made a slight head motion towards the door, before leading Venus out to Route 1. The smaller Pokemon followed behind earnestly, looking over her new trainer.

'So, you are a weird one, huh?' Venus cut the silence on the path.

"Yup." Avery responded, scanning the grass.

'No way a newbie would know that strategy or how to put it in place like that.'

"Doubt it."

'That wasn't your first battle, was it?'

"Not by a long shot."

'And not fond of talking either, hm?'

Avery stopped, a grin forming on his face. "Nope."

'Something wrong?' 

"Nope." Avery said, taking a deep breath to focus before leaping into the tall grass.

'What are you doing? It's dangerous for humans to jump in there willy-nilly! That's why I'm your-' A Rattata flew through the air, landing at Venus's feet. '. . . escort?'

Venus charged into the brush to see Avery squaring up with two more Rattata. He seemed to be having fun staring them down, his hands in some kind of mantis stance.

Venus's appearance split the wild's attention, and each Rattata charged for one of them. Avery slapped his down into the dirt, while Venus took the Rattata's Tackle head on with her own. Venus's attack was not strong enough to take out her opponent in a single shot, and the two clashed again. The second Tackle was enough to send the Rattata unconscious, and Venus could see they had won this match.

Avery was grinning like a loon as he pointed forward. "Now then, let's keep it going, huh?"

'Excuse me?'

  
"Oak said you needed some exercise, so we are going to do so."   
  
Venus could only blink.


	3. Pondering

The group emerged from the route in completely different states. Venus was panting, her bulb starting to lean to the side from fatigue as she huffed and puffed. Avery however had yet to break a sweat, still cracking his knuckles and rotating his shoulders.

“Come on, a small jog isn’t that much.” Avery said with a slight chuckle.

‘5 laps on a road is a lot, you idiot!’ Venus huffed back.

“Didn’t you come out for a stretch? I’m just providing what you asked for.”

‘I asked for fresh air, not a military routine.’

“I have yet to go that far.”

‘What?’

“And we are here.” Avery pointed to the store. “Place with Oak’s Package.”

Venus paused, a thought on her mind, but shook it off. Avery chuckled as he walked in and looked to the clerk at the counter. 

“I’m here for the package.” He said as he looked over the shelves of stuff.

The clerk chuckled. “Oak finally got you to heel, huh?” He picked up a small pack and put it on the counter.

“Here’s Oak’s Parcel. Be careful with the thing. Supposedly some sort of tech gear or something.” 

Avery picked the item up, throwing it under his arm before nodding to the clerk and heading out. “Thanks, see ya in a bit.”

Venus looked over Avery curiously before a small size path stole her eye. She nudged over to it as she seemed to remember something. “Say, You got any plans for the next few days or so?”

“Camping up at Mount Moon for a bit. Would be nice to get out of the house, hang out there. You get me?” Avery said.

‘And if I, say, wanted to tag along. . . or go farther?’

“Then I best not hear ya complaining about it. I’d put you through the same stuff I’d be taking. Meaning a lot of walking and a lot of sparing.”

Venus seemed to think about this as Avery started back on the route. ‘And battles?’

Avery stopped and looked directly at Venus, and suddenly she could feel a great pressure on her. “Stop speaking in riddles. You want something?”

‘You know about the League?’

“Yea, and?”

Venus blinked. ‘What do you mean, ‘And’? It’s the League!’

“And you wanna compete?”

Venus gave an enthused nod.

“I’ll think about it. Still want my camping trip.”

Venus gave a sigh. ‘You don’t like the League?’

“It’s a fine sporting event, but I’m not the first person to ask to be a trainer.”

Venus blinked. ‘You say, but you seem to have a knack for battle.’

Avery didn’t continue the line of thought, instead pointing out Pallet Town. “We’re back.”

Venus only rolled her eyes as she hopped herself onto Avery’s shoulders. ‘Fine, we’ll talk later then.’

\---

The two entered Oak’s lab, Avery holding up the parcel and announcing himself very unsubtly, kicking the door open and calling out. “Got your goodies Oak!”

Blue answered the call with his own statement. “You get berries man? Those snacks are for the Pokemon, you know.” The chuckle could not be kept out of his voice.

The sound of a slap greeted Avery as he got closer to the back where Oak and Blue were waiting. Blue rubbing his face and looking down brought a smirk to Avery’s face, but instead of soaking up the sight of Blue being put in his place, he handed over the package.

“Thank you. I had this coming for a while, but couldn’t get it shipped directly here. Something about ‘diversion of parts needed.’” Oak said, shaking his head at the idea, before moving to a table with two devices on it. “Anyway, give me a moment. I’ve got something else for you two to handle for me, if you don’t mind.”

Avery sighed and leaned on a nearby bookcase. “You’ve got more work for me, old man?”

“Now that you mention it. . . I do have some research that I need to get from my aides in the field, but I’m kinda busy here.”

Avery blinked and looked to Oak, before chuckling. “Sure. I’ll go for it. Just one request in exchange.”

Oak didn’t seem to pay attention to the statement, instead tinkering with the devices. “Now then, come back here tomorrow, and I can get you set.”

Blue snickered. “Looks like there are no favors here, only errands.”

Oak only chuckled at Blue’s joke, but not with mirth. He sat up, still facing away from the boys and his tone shifted. “Avery, I think you should run along now. I’ll see you tomorrow, first thing.”

Even for someone like Avery, who had fighting in his blood, Oak’s tone was enough to make the hair on the back of his neck rise. Venus, who had been watching the humans talk with not a word, found herself being picked up and taken out by Avery.

‘What’s going on this time?’ Venus asked. ‘Don’t need to pick me up.’

“You heard him.” Avery said as he booked it to his home. “Tomorrow, we go.”

Locking eyes with Avery, Venus picked up enough and dropped the matter.

After all, tomorrow would be her first step to her goal.


End file.
